Outdoor displays such as, but not limited to, billboards, building signs, and traffic displays, are often provided with electric lights. The light fixtures require very specific positions for optimal function. In is becoming more popular to illuminate from above rather than below to avoid light pollution. These lights are generally high intensity light assemblies that may weigh about sixty pounds. Billboards with overhead lights are generally provided with a walkway, catwalk, or the like behind the display that is easily accessible. However, the lights are mounted many feet away from the surface being illuminated, too far to reach from the catwalk. When a bulb burns out, on average of once every 18 months, it may be hard to reach it for replacement. The worker may have to resort to a ladder or a “cherry picker” crane to safely replace the bulb or make other repair. The maintenance costs involved with conventional light assemblies are consequently very high, and may be dangerous. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,393 issued May 14, 1996 to Townsend discloses a rotatable conveyor assembly to move the lights to one side for maintenance of lights over a roadway. Applicant has filed co-pending utility patent application Ser. No. 11/500,803 for another illumination assembly.